Fields of Flowers
by Searching4.a.Reason
Summary: Ben Witwicky, a handsome blonde and his awkward brunette brother Sam were far from normal to Camellia Summerfield. That never stopped her from falling for Ben. 5 years later and secrets are unravelled as the past catches up with Camellia.
1. Chapter 1

I lay in my hammock watching the sunlight filter through the leaves of the trees above.

"Mummy!" the bell like voice of my 4 year old daughter rang through the backyard.

I rose from the hammock just in time to catch Rosalina before she slammed into my legs. I picked her up swinging her onto my hip as I hugged her. "Rose, how's my beautiful angel?" I asked, placing a peck on her cheek, "Did you have fun with Uncle Mark and Susan at the Zoo?"

Just then, my red headed niece appeared before me, "Oh Aunt Cam there was monkeys and snakes…" Susan began.

"Yes Mama, and there was lions and zebras and funny black and white bears that, I don't remember their name…" she trailed off.

"Pandas?" I offered.

Her eyes lit up in recognition, "Yeah, that's them." I smiled.

"Camellia?" my brother's voice called from inside, "How'd the interview go?"

Placing Rose back on her feet. Leaving her to play with Sue I hurried inside, "Mark, thanks so much for looking after Rosa today… it paid off."

My brother grinned as he engulfed me in a hug, "That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you… my little sister finally getting her dream job."

"It is full time though I can take Rosa with me, until she's old enough to attend kindergarten. So Mark, you are now looking at the Art teacher at Tranquility High School."

"Well, this calls for a celebratory dinner," Mark announced, loud enough that the girls, who were currently chatting on the back stairs could hear.

"Really?" the two called. My brother and I shared a look as I grabbed my shoes and wallet.

After buckling the two girls into the car we set off into town.

It had been a long time since I had eaten out, let alone had my brother with me. Receiving an honourable discharge for his service in the Marines, Mark had returned home to his two beautiful girls a few months ago. I had just recently returned to my home town after completing college, literally a few days ago.

The car came to a halt right out front of _that_ Café. I froze.

_"Come on Cam, you're only seventeenth once in a life time!" Mikaela called, dragging me into our favourite café Bella's. _

_I giggled, "Exactly, that's why I don't want to waste it. I wanted to chill with all of my closest friends not go out."_

_Mikaela glared at me playfully, "You're no fun."_

_"Honey," I pouted, "I am fun aren't I?"_

_Ben nodded, his bright blue eyes shining at me as he smiled, "Yes, very fun babe." He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to our usual booth in the café. Mikaela and her boyfriend Sam followed behind us. I'm not sure what I was more embarrassed about, the sick joke Sam pulled or the moment my birthday was announced to everyone in the place when Bella brought out a huge birthday cake she had hand decorated. _

_The evening with Ben that followed the dinner was magical. _

_When I woke to find myself alone, I was hardly impressed. The lonely weeks that followed made that night seem insignificant in comparison. However even through my mistakes, I had gained something so very precious, my unique beauty of a baby girl._

"Mama, what's wrong?" Rosa asked, peering at me through the driver's side window.

I shook the memories from my mind and stepped out of the car. A screech filled the air. A yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes pulled to an almost immediate halt, swerving to try and avoid me. I screamed and fell back into the car, hitting the back of my head as I went. Mark's voice filled my ears as I heard my Rose start crying. Stars filled my vision as a blonde haired guy stepped out of the Camaro.

His eyes filled with shock, "Cammie?"

Rose appeared beside me taking my hand in her small one, "Mama! Are you okay?" Ben was entranced by the young girl.

"I'll be fine baby girl, you just go on inside with Uncle Mark… tell him I'll be in soon," I said, loud enough for Mark to hear as I wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks. Rosa nodded and turned skipping away towards her cousin as if nothing had happened.

I stood up, the stars having cleared, and closed the car door.

Ben turned his attention from the little girl to me.

"She's mine, isn't she?" The sentence hung in the air like the tension between us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you and Sam left town, moved away?"

He gave me a slightly confused look, before realising, "Oh, yes, that. I was just back in town to visit. You know? Catch up with Mom and Dad."

"Catch up?" I quizzed, "You make them sound like old colleges or something."

Ben glared, "What is this, an interrogation? I could ask you some things too Camellia… like why did you just vanish?"

I sighed in frustration, feelings I had tried to block were flooding back, "Because a month after that night, the night you left me alone. When you still hadn't returned after so long... I woke up with the realisation that my life had been flipped upside down…" I took a breath trying to keep my voice from cracking, "I realised I made a mistake in relying on you and I wouldn't let her make the same mistakes." His eyes seemed to well with tears and sadness filled his handsome features, he took a step toward me. Ben reached his hand out tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear… just like he used to do. I shivered as his hand brushed my cheek.

A car horn blared breaking my attention away from him, "Don't touch me," I spat, the pain of the memories burning at my heart. I pushed past him and made my way into the café to join my family.

The roar of the Camaro's engine filled me with a feeling of both regret and satisfaction. Regret that I had hurt the only man I had ever loved and satisfaction for the very same thing, for I had hurt him as much as he had hurt me. Sitting down at the booth beside my daughter as she stared up at me adoringly with those big, bright, blue eyes the phrase 'revenge is a dish best not served' echoed in my mind.

Mark caught my look of uncertainty, though said nothing, filing it away for future discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

Camellia's POV:

Dinner had passed by without any further hassles and apart from the order mix up we had, I suppose I couldn't really complain about the rest of the evening.

Having put the girls to bed I had curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate to watch some random movie that was on TV. I could hear Mark in the office talking to Holly about their plans to move to New York. Admittedly I wasn't pleased about them being so far away, though, I didn't really have a say in the matter. I knew that the city was a harsh place to raise a child… another one of my many mistakes, the ones I had learnt from.

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, I love you," Mark said, his hushed tones still echoing through my small house. I heard him step out from the office and make his way towards me.

From a glance I could see he wore a smug smirk as though the world was at his command… he stopped. "You haven't done that since before he disappeared."

Silence rang in my ears.

"You seriously can't be feeling something for him after what he put you through?" the tone he spoke with was almost accusing, "The arsehole left you! After that day I vowed I would never let him set foot near you ever again."

I tore my eyes away from the television screen as they began to burn with fury, "Yeah? Well what a great job you did. Whether you realise it or not he just accomplished that, without so much as a damn spiteful word outta your mouth!" I growled, "Look Mark I know you're my big brother and all though I'm not 2 years old anymore. I had to grow up a long time ago and whether or not you accept it, Rosalina is part Benjamin's too. He knows. He brought it up for crying out loud! What is it that you think he'll do Mark? Demand full custody and take my baby away? That's not like Benjamin."

Mark's anger flared, "How do you know what the man's like? He dropped off the face of the freaking planet for five years then out of the blue almost hits you in his car! Cam don't be naïve, people change."

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of habit as I calmed myself, "I do not wish to fight you. Mark, you are the only support I have. I need you, but not while you're acting like this. I'm going to bed… maybe you should too."

With that I stood and hurried out of the lounge room and up the stairs leaving Mark to himself and my worries of today as yesterdays.

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

"Today's the big day, Mr Sam Save-the-day moves in!" Wheelie announced rolling through the now empty hallway of my old apartment we had lived in for the past month since I finished College.

I turned, a warning look plastered on my face, "Get in the box."

He grumbled away for a little while before making his way to the last box remaining which sat at the door, "I can't believe Bee ditched me the one time I needed him to give me a hand."

"We ain't at your beck and call you glitch head," Brains growled almost.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Where is he anyway, what's he doing?" Both the midget bots shrugged.

"I said it once, I said it a million times," Wheelie stated, "No one tells us nothing."

Just my luck I get stuck with two midget pains in the arse. Flying down the flight of steps and out the main entrance I worked on stacking the last box into the back seat of my new car.

"What a piece of crap…" Wheelie commented.

I growled defensively, "It was a collector's item." The two Autobots shared a look as I pulled onto the road.

Bee's POV

The highway stretched out before me, shrinking into the west the line guiding me away from Tranquility. The moon shone brightly in the sky above me as I sped across the countryside . The little girl, her eyes a glorious blue colour darker than my own though still held light to her link to me. Her dark brown curls with honey blonde highlights, her angelic face and a smile that replicated her mother's.

I pushed myself to go faster, harder, as a distraction from the situation I had now stumbled upon.

**:Optimus to Bumblebee we're about an hour behind you and closing. Is the energon signal getting stronger?:** Optimus' voice filled my head.

**:Yeah. Its growing, the energon signal is growing:** I replied.

**:You okay Bee?:** Ironhide interrupted.

**:Huh? Yeah, why?:** I wondered.

The twins sniggered with laughter **:He's losing it.:**

It took me a minute to realise what they had said **:WHAT? I'm concentrating!:**

Optimus silenced everyone. **:Stay alert. There are decepticons nearby!:**

The sound of shifting metal drew my processor out of its haze.

"Autoscum detected," Soundwave's monotonous voice called.

I transformed. My body instinctively landed in a defensive position.

Soundwave smirked evilly, "I never came to hunt you bug, as much as I would like to. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, that little rodent of yours, you better watch out. Megatron's preparing for a marvellous game of… what do the fleshlings call it, hide and seek?"

My engine rumbled defensively, "Leave them alone."

Soundwave smirked, "Don't tell me. I'm just the messenger." With that he shifted back to his alternate mode and sped off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Camellia's POV:

The house seemed so much bigger now that Mark and Susan had left. The two girls had been less than pleased when it had come time for the visiting party to go. Mark and I literally had to hold them back from each other and after Mark's car had disappeared from sight Rosa had locked herself in her room for two days… and counting.

"Rosa, honey, you want to come out and have some breakfast. I was thinking we could go for a walk around town after, stop at the playground… I have to grab a few things from the store too so we could get some ice cream," I bargained, trying to lure my daughter from her lair. Sometimes she could be as stubborn as her father and I hated him for that.

I heard the lock click as the door handle twisted and the door swung open, "Honeycomb ice cream?"

I smiled and nodded, "Only the greatest flavour." Rosa squealed excitedly and hurried to get dressed.

I turned leaving her to dress herself while I returned to the kitchen to serve breakfast.

Once our stomachs were filled and Rosa had her shoes on we ventured out of the house, turning left we made our way down the oak tree lined pathway. Rosa skipped happily away, playing a game as she went, jumping over the obvious cracks as she giggled happily in childish innocence. I remember playing such games with Mark when we were children.

The streets grew busier and I hurried to catch up with Rosa, taking her hand in mine as we made it passed a garage… the same one Mikaela used to work at. I sighed at the memory of my high school friend.

"Ooh, look Mama, this park has monkey bars and swings!" Rosa's voice drew me out of my thoughts. With all the excitement of a four year old she pulled me hurriedly towards the end of the block where a small park had been erected in memory of a family who had died in a car accident on that very corner nearly ten years ago. It was surprising how much I could vividly recall in my home town. I took a seat on one of the wooden park benches and allowed myself to relax while Rosa ventured off to play with some of the other kids on the playground.

After a few hours, the day began to grow hot and I called my daughter from the playground assuring her we would return sometime in the near future. Slowly, we made our way further into town towards the supermarket.

"What type of ice cream will you get Mommy?"

"I'm not sure honey. I'll have to see what they have when we get there." I replied. A silence fell between us.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby girl?" I answered.

"Who was that man the other day?" she asked, staring up at me.

I stopped midstride, faltering slightly, "Um… somebody that I used to know. Why's that Rosalina?"

She stopped watching my face and turned to face the street, her finger pointing to something over the other side of the road. My eyes followed her directions to a painfully familiar Camaro.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!' I panicked slightly grabbing Rosa's hand leading her away, "Yes that looks just like his car doesn't it? Well you know, sometimes people get cars that are similar. Anyway… how about we go get that ice cream?" I led her through the automatic doors off the supermarket and over to the ice cream fridges.

After reaching a decision we made our way to the checkout.

Rosa, being her excitable self, had managed to run into the legs of a gorgeous black haired woman, "Sorry!" her voice called as the woman turned and looked down at her.

"It's okay sweetie," she replied.

I stood in shock, "Mikaela?"

Her eyes lit up in surprise as she nodded, "Camellia?"

A grin spread across my face, "Oh my goodness. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful thanks. Been keeping fairly busy though that's never a bad thing," she explained, "What about you?"

"Yeah. About the same, I just moved back, I'm going to be teaching at Tranquility High," I answered.

Her eyes returned to gaze at my daughter, "And who is this little cutie?" The glint within them told me she already knew though was waiting for me to admit it.

"This is Rosalina, my daughter. Rosa, this is Mikaela, one of my old friends," I said, introducing the two.

"Rosalina, that's a pretty name," Mikaela complimented.

"Thank you," Rosa replied, shyly. Mikaela's eyes met mine and a silent conversation began between us.

"May I help you?" a voice broke our soundless discussion.

"Yes, just these please," I said, placing the various things on the bench.

Once we had paid Mikaela accompanied the two of us back to the garage where she needed to return to work.

"Well it was lovely catching up with you again. I insist you come to ours for dinner tonight," I began, "It will give us a real chance to catch up."

Mikaela grinned, "Sure, I'd love too."

Bee's POV:

The hangar was empty and although I was grateful for some space, the silence was not helpful. I was trying to forget and the endless quiet was merely dragging me back into the memories that I thought I'd managed to rid my processor of.

Everything was a mess, I was more confused than a circuit system that had been pulled apart, tied together, twisted, melted and run over five times by a train.

Megatron was going to hunt my daughter down… MY daughter. The words themself both warmed my spark and weighed my processor. How did Megatron know of her, when I hadn't known till only a few days ago? Still Soundwave's warning… that in itself was confusing. The slagger was a Decepticon why would he warn me of the upcoming danger, unless… it was a trap. Though was it? There is a possibility. I mean, Soundwave could have followed me from Tranquility… seen my little reunion. No. Everything seemed farfetched. Then again, I never even dreamed that one day I would have a techno organic daughter. Heck, I thought it was physically impossible! Then as Sam tells me, 'You learn something new every day'. Who am I kidding this is like… worst case scenario! Not only is it a Cybertronian law I've broke, I've broken probably near three of the most important rules in place for the Autobots and more than likely strained the rules of conduct under our Alliance Act with the humans.

What was I going to do now? It's not like I can just casually walk into OP's office and be like, 'Hi Optimus. Just thought it was a good time to let you know that I was involved in a relationship with a human and now have a daughter.' He'd kill me… that was if the others didn't get to me first…"Especially Ratchet."

"What about me?" I jumped, Ratchet's voice bringing me out of my internal battle.

"What?" I asked, rising from my seat on the ground.

Ratchet watched me suspiciously, "When I walked in I heard you say 'Especially Ratchet'. So once again I ask, what about me?"

I struggled to find the words so settled on an audio recording… "It's nothing, never mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Camellia's POV:

Dinner had been wonderful and Rosa had insisted we tell her all about our adventures in High School. I was surprised how fast Rosa had taken to Mikaela. Though on second thoughts, my precious gem continued to surprise me every day.

Mikaela and I currently sat on the couch with the box I had filled to the brim with things from our time at school. Considering I was the school's photographer for the paper and magazine committees I had collect quiet a large bunch of photos and articles.

"Oh my god!" Mikaela exclaimed, erupting into a fit of laughter, "You actually got a photo of that?"

I took a look at the photo clasped in her hand. It was one of Trent, the school's football star, taken mid tackle. That very tackle had led to his groin injury, which had forced him to retire from the season prematurely. Sitting the bench for the rest of the season, after a not so dignified exit... lets just say Trent lost his mojo.

I grinned, "Timing is everything… though I must say I was surprised the Principal still allowed the article I wrote to coincide with the photo to be published." Mikaela's laughter grew slightly before she calmed.

"Awe, look at us! Getting ready for the Halloween Dance… wow, what are we wearing?" I asked, horrified I had ever worn THAT out in public. Mikaela and I burst into laughter again. Returning the photo back in the box our eyes came to rest on the next photo.

Four people stood, dressed up in the finest of clothes, in the driveway of the Witwicky household. Both of the couples were smiling in front of the yellow and black Camaro that was parked, shining in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Prom…" the words slipped from Mikaela's lips.

I nodded, "Just before my world turned upside down."

Mikaela turned to face me, "What happened?"

My eyes still resting on the photo I began to explain the situation I had found myself in after my romantic encounter with Benjamin.

"You know I could never understand where that car came from. I mean, it's one hell of an upgrade from that piece of crap they started with. Did Sam ever tell you where he and Ben got the money for it?"

Mikaela nodded. Her shoulders unusually stiff, "Something about inheritance from a distant relative and savings."

I smiled fondly at the photo, a younger and carefree me, standing with the love of my life. "You know his eyes…Ben's. They always held this unhuman hue and quality, though I think that was one of the things I loved about him."

Mikaela stiffened beside me, "What did you say?"

I recalled the words that had just come from my mouth, "Oh I didn't mean literally Mikkie. I meant it as a saying. Ben was like a God, well compared to Sam. Those two were so different."

"Ain't that the truth…"Mikaela replied.

I laughed lightly, "How is Sam?"

Mikaela frowned, "I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from him in like three years."

My eyes widened, "Really? I'm so sorry Mikaela. If I'd have known I wouldn't have…"

"It's fine, really," she interrupted, "Sometimes people change, circumstances change, and the only thing you can really do is let them go. Besides it happened too long ago to bother remembering it."

My mind drifted away to another time.

(Flashback)

I finished zipping the back of my dress up as the doorbell rang.

"Camellia, Mikaela, the boys are here!" my mother's voice called.

Mikaela gave me a quick glance, "We'll be down soon Mrs Summerfield!"

"Okay, check list," I began, "Phone, camera, money, purse, tickets, dress, hair, shoes and make-up."

Mikaela grinned, "Check, check, chickadee check, now let's go!"

I laughed as I followed my best friend eagerly out the door, "How did you manage to fit that in on one breath and have it make sense?" She shrugged.

"Oh, there they are," my mother breathed out.

Sam was the first to come into my sight as he met his partner at the bottom of the stairs. He looked cute, clumsy, though cute. His face lit up as his eyes landed on Mikaela.

I continued past the happy couple to a very distracted Ben. He stood staring at a picture of me when I was younger. I was five years old, a flower girl at my Aunt Lilly's wedding and the image of innocence as I sat on a tree swing in the middle of a rose garden.

I wrapped my arms around Ben's waist, resting my forehead on his shoulder. He turned in my arms to face me, placing a kiss on my forehead before he took a step back. His eyes washed over me and I smiled. "What do you think?"

Ben smiled, "Beautiful." He took my hand and slipped my corsage onto my wrist. The yellow and purple of the pansy complimented both of our outfit selections and tied us together.

I smiled brightly up at his handsome face as he genuinely smiled back at me.

"Photo time!" My mother's voice broke our loving trance.

We gather by the stairs as my mother fired off directions and positioning to us as we shuffled to pose.

"Well my Cinderella, shall we head to the ball?" Ben's questioned wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Be home before 3!" my mother called.

Two sets of eyes watched Ben smirk at me before they shared a knowing look. I grinned at their antics and shouted a promise over my shoulder at my mother.

Ben helped me into the front passenger seat while Mikaela and Sam took the back seats.

"Awe this is our last dance, tomorrow is graduation, then the unknown…" I began.

Sam laughed, "We're not going to drop off the face of the Earth Cam just because we graduate."

I sighed, "It's not that. It's just, as much as I love Ben and I want a future with him. I can't guarantee anything. We still have some growing to do… I don't want to anyone back from it."

Ben grabbed my hand in his larger one and squeezed gently, "Don't worry about tomorrow Cammie, tonight is about this moment all of us together one last time. No questions."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Love you."

(End of Flashback)

"Okay, thanks Ar," Mikaela's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just… drifting," I apologised.

Mikaela shook her head, "I understand. That was my Aunt. She's passing by and wanted to see if she could crash at mine. So I better head home."

"No problem," I said, "It was wonderful to catch up. We'll have to do something again soon. Thanks for coming over. It feels good to be near an old friend."

For the first time all night the smile that graced her face finally reached her eyes. Rising from the couch we gave each other a hug goodbye splitting our different ways once more.

"Goodnight Mikkie!" I called after her as she pulled the door closed behind her. I walked over to the door locking it. I rested my head on the solid wood and stood in the silence that embraced me.

I heard Mikaela's motorbike rev and speed off down the road. Air escaped my lungs in an almost strangled sigh as I closed my eyes. Maybe this was the best thing for me to do. Come back to where it began.

A knock sounded causing me to jump with a start. I unlocked the door and carefully twisted the handle, cautious of who would be visiting me this late when I was new to town. Unforgettable blue eyes shone in the half light of the small porch.

"Lia…" the name slipped from his lips and I reeled back into the house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes watching him like a hawk.

"I need to talk to you. I know I'm the last one you'd want to see though we need to sort this out," he began.

"What out?" I accused, "Our daughter? That's not a 'this' that is a child, my baby girl."

He stood to his full height, "May I at least come in?"

My defences broke slightly and I gestured for him to come in, closing the door behind him.

"Did you want something to drink?" I asked out of habit. He shook his head as he took a seat at the dining table. I took a seat opposite him and took a breath…


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want to know?" I began my voice barely above a whisper.

"Everything."

I sighed, "That will take a while."

Ben grinned, "I've got all the time in the world for you."

I blushed slightly, before realising my mistake, "Ben. I can't read your mind, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I ran a hand through my hair, allowing my mind to return to the beginning, "I guess it was about two months after my birthday dinner that I knew I was pregnant. You'd been gone for so long. I knew you wouldn't be coming back. To top that off my mother would have been so ashamed… she'd always warned me that if I ever found out I was pregnant, not to bother coming home. So I left town. I job hopped from town to town and wound up in Los Angeles, where Rosalina Benna Samantha Summerfield was born on November 1st at 11:59 pm weighing 8 pounds, 3 ounces, healthy as anything… that's what the midwife said." I paused at the memory of the first time I laid eyes on my baby girl. "The family I worked for in LA took us both in, they became good friends. I went to college, studied to become a teacher, all while raising Rosa and working as a receptionist at their hotel."

I shook my head knowing I was getting off subject, "I was there for her first smile, giggle and word, which was Mama by the way. I was the one that had to spend countless late nights up with her when she was sick or when she started teething. I was rewarded with the many adorable moments. I was there when she crawled, I taught her to walk and to speak, to read and write. She still hasn't had her first haircut if you were wondering if there was something you hadn't missed."

Ben sat, absorbing everything I said as though it was vital to his survival, "And?"

"And… I worked until I graduated, during that time I got back into contact with my brother. A soldier who was based in Qatar for a stint until it was attacked… he was a Marine, recently retired though. I was offered a job here at the High School. I took it and Mark helped me move in, looking after Rosa while I settled details with the boss. I suppose you kind of know the rest."

I fell silent, glaring at the table in an attempt to remove the feelings of hurt that filled me. I heard a chair move against the floor.

A warm calloused hand found itself on my cheek raising me to my feet as my lips were captured by Ben's. My shoulders relaxed as I melted into him. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and a shiver ran down my spine.

Wait… Ben's KISSING ME!

I shoved his shoulders, pushing him away from me, "Don't."

"I'm sorry Camellia, please forgive me, somehow I know we can make it work."

I growled. "Oh, sure. You conveniently come crawling back into my life, after the toil and trials I've had to face alone."

His face grew angry, "I only found out I had a daughter, what, a month ago? Don't put the blame on me! You're as much to blame as I am."

"ME?" I questioned, astonished, "You didn't exactly hang around, did you?"

"Neither did you!" he yelled.

"I couldn't just go home, Ben," I stated, "I asked Sam, begged him, to tell me where you were though you know what he said? Ben isn't coming back, he left."

Ben growled, "He told me to leave!"

"Huh?" I questioned, confused.

"Please I want to make it up to you Lia and to Lina. Just give me a chance."

My eyes deceived my façade as they began to well with tears.

A tense silence filled the air.

"Mama, why are you yelling?" Rosa's voice broke through as her innocent little eyes peered at me from around the corner of the kitchen bench.

"It's okay baby girl," my voice cracked slightly, "I'm sorry. Mama didn't mean to wake you up."

She waddled sleepily over to me, her teddy in hand. I picked her up allowing her to curl into my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. A habit she had for as long as I could remember. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I held her close.

My eyes rose to meet Ben's. He was watching Rosa and I. His eyes radiating love and wonder.

Guilt flooded me and I roused the sleepy child.

"Rosalina, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I said, staring Ben in the eyes.

She looked up at me, tiredly though still smiled, "Who is it Mama?"

Ben shot me a confused look before I smiled and looked down at Rosa, "Baby girl there's someone I know you want to meet and I'm sorry you didn't know sooner. This is your Daddy, baby girl…" I pointed over at Ben who appeared shocked, stuck to the place where he stood.

Rosa squirmed in my lap and I placed her down she ran crashing into Ben's legs, knocking him to the floor. Her tiny arms attempted to wrap themselves around his chest.

"Daddy?" she questioned, as if unsure that I was being truthful.

Ben was drawn from his daze and he sat up, looking down at the blue eyed child, "Yes Lina. I'm here." He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame and the two stayed that way for a long while. I smiled taking in the view of my family as I heard Rosa whisper an 'I love you' to Ben before she finally succumbed to sleep.

"I better go tuck her in," I said, "Would you… like to help?"

He nodded, "Something I hope I'll be doing more of."

"Well that's up to you, isn't it. Now that she knows you better not let her down." I led the way to Rosa's room while Ben carried her ever so gently.

He placed her on her bed and moved back to watch while I pulled the sheet over her, tucking her in lightly, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning and following Ben out the door.

"She's so beautiful." His words warmed my heart.

"Yes," I agreed, "And she's all ours."

Ben grinned slightly, "Well I better be going. Work tomorrow."

I nodded, "I'll walk you out."

In silence we travelled out onto the front porch.

"You know, I've missed you, I never stopped loving you Camellia," Ben's strong, deep voice rang out into the night. He turned from me and made his way to the ever familiar yellow Camaro.

I frowned slightly, "I'll see you next time, whenever that is."

"Soon," he promised, slipping into the car.

I made my way back inside listening as the car started and zoomed off into the black of the night. I closed and locked the door to what was my old life, embracing the new beginnings I'd now been blessed with. Tomorrow was starting to show promise.


End file.
